Unbelieving
by Wicked R
Summary: Since demons failed to destroy the Charmed Ones, they at least try to annoy them with different anomalies.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unbelieving  
Disclaimers: thank you so much WB for these wonderful and exciting characters!  
Genre: snippet/revengefic. You know the amount of fics out there written against Elizabeth Swann for killing Jack Sparrow, the amount of fics against Buffy aso...this is one of those! Damn you Phoebe! Rating: nothing you should hide behind your palms for.  
Summary: Since demons failed to destroy the Charmed Ones, they at least try to annoy them with different anomalies. Set: season 7ish, before we get the chance to find out anything about Cole's new status.

Pairing: based on what was once the Cole/Phoebe relationship, Piper/Leo.

Notes: I don't ask for betas, I'm too impatient to wait for them correcting my "work"...but if you offer I won't say no.

Phoebe arrived home late and hungry just to find a myriad of cooking pans and ingredients out on the worktops, but no actual food. She sighed, then made her way upstairs to the attic. If nobody was around and the house looked like people didn't have time to bother with it, somewhere near the Book Of Shadows was a good place to start searching for her sisters as the disruption was due to demons. Right enough, she could already hear voices from up there when she got to the stairs.

It was Paige's words she could make out first, "I orbed over to the bridge, there were hailstones, I orbed over to China Town, there were hailstones, I orbed over to Brisbane, there were no hailstones, but it started a few minutes later! Yet according to the weather forecast there were hailstones only locally at some places I've been to, and they were not even always reported. It was as if somebody was trying to sabotage my work!" As Phoebe arrived upstairs she could see that her younger sister was standing by the book, turning the pages.

"And I was gonna come home to complain that I couldn't get home earlier as my car won't start and no mechanic understands why," Phoebe sat down next to Piper on the sofa and took Wyatt into her arms.

"Same with the cooker, the washing machine, the toaster, should I continue?" Piper recounted, "not to mention all the food we'll have to throw out if the fridge defrosts completely."

"Sounds demonic. Only half hearted, or not a very powerful demon, but all the same, demonic," Phoebe agreed too and stepped beside Paige to look at the book.

"Half hearted?" Piper gestured angrily, holding back not to blow up something, "remember the time Cole tried to discredit us in the eyes of human society?" Nobody liked reminding Phoebe of Cole, but Piper thought it necessary this time, "that started out as a harmless failing of inspection, legal battle, loss of control of the wheel...and there you go, harmlessness gone! This is a systematical undermining and it's just the beginning."

"Piper's right," Leo orbed in, "in fact not any day am I in accordance with the Elders these days, but it seems like you're not the only witches affected, there were local singularities everywhere around the world involving witches, sometimes even whitelighters, including thunderstorms, lightnings and whirlwinds tossing them across the road," he paused and looked deep in thought, "wonder if we could do anything about it."

"Those anomalies you mention," Phoebe said from behind Paige, "an Elder could do all those things. You could do all that. I'm not saying you did, cause why would you, but..."

"You're spot on Phoebe," Paige closed the book, not finding the answer there,"an Elder could do this. An Elder who had crossed over to the demonic side several decades ago I heard about while up there, name's Unu! I say we make the potion and then go for a chat with her."

"There's no need," Leo suggested, "if I join you myself. Besides, I have an idea where I could find her!" Paige shrugged. Leo was certainly different these days, and as they all knew well capable of killing other Elders.

Piper pursed her lips, "hm. Do I sense a little bit of history there?"

"I was her charge as a junior whitelighter. I got to know the Underworld a little too well I'd say, but it was a false sense of security. She set me up to face the Source as his dessert. The Council conjured me back."

"Anything else dear?" Piper raised her eyebrows.

"Well, she comforted me for not being able to see my wife, my family, my first wife, but that was just at the beginning."

"Would like to know some more about that comforting, but we'd better go before there's a blackout in, like, the whole state? With the amount of witches in California, she'd probably be concentrating on that area. Paige, will you orb down into the kitchen and get some potions just in case? And the other thing I'd like to know Leo is just how do you know about this Unu's location!"

"Elderpower Piper! It's only an Elderpower being able to locate another Elder in certain circumstances!"

The sisters looked at him equally shocked. Was Leo even more off lately than usual? There were so many things he didn't tell them latterly and it wasn't just his usual whitelighter secretiveness.

tbc


	2. Thrown

Chapter 2: Thrown

The sisters looked around to find themselves in a small room with a sofa in the middle and a telly in the corner with children's programs on, so commonplace that it could've been their own living room if not for the lack of windows for it being in the underworld.

Piper looked questioningly at her husband, but before she could voice her doubts about where he had led them, the person that was sitting on the sofa with their backs turned towards them stood up and raised her hand towards Leo. The older sister reacted immediately in defense of her husband, and done the same, blowing the person up. Until the ex Elder demoness would recompose Leo'd have some time to gather himself, whether he wanted to talk to his ex mentor or attack.

"Who did you blow up?" Leo asked confused.

"That wasn't Unu?" Piper looked around, not seeing the subatoms reattach to each other to form a person.

"Does it matter?" Phoebe gestured dismissively, "if we're in the underworld, she was a demon, or at the very least evil anyway..." She got interrupted by a child crying. She edged round the couch where she could see a little boy of just about Wyatt's age hiding behind a big pillow, not very effectively. "There's a demon child!"

"That's right, a demon child, pure and innocent, untouched by any evil, and scared!" Cole said from the doorway and you just killed his nanny! You just killed a young woman of demonic heritage with no active powers to harm you, practically a child herself, in front of a two year old! Now, that is evil!" He lifted the toddler protectively up, "what business is it you have with this boy?"

"Nothing, I'm so sorry..." Piper said quickly, making one step towards them. Although she was the main culprit, she instantly caught on the meaning of what just occurred to the nipper, herself being a mother, so much so that the shock of what she'd done was bigger than the surprise over seeing her ex brother in law.

"And I've vanquished you too, but you're not dead," Paige said, stepping next to Phoebe, who was just staring agape.

"Ah, I forgot, you call it vanquishing, not killing. My bad. I had to make you think you did, so you don't come try to vanquish me again. Now I repeat, what do you want with Nemeth?"

"I think it's me who they want," Unu orbed in next to Cole to take the boy away from him, "I had a little fun on their expense earlier. Which is all good, I was hoping we could get our chance Leo, but not now when we have Nemeth with us. You never know you see."

"We would never hurt a child if that's what you're implying," Paige felt the need to defend themselves.

"Would you not? What about the Council's orders? I guess Leo's never telling you about the dirty work? Stuff they don't tell witches and whitelighters in case they get the sense of injustice? Anything against a demon goes! But a minority? The different ones? The weaker ones!"

"Demons as the evil ones maybe?!" Phoebe found her voice.

Unu laughed, "they have to defend themselves against the killers like you don't you think? Hundreds of generations down it's easy to forget demons are only fallen angels that have been dismissed from grace for some reason. Like you will be soon Leo, when the council will find out about your doings. I wanted you to come to me so that I can tell you that you'll be welcome. But only you, not the witches. You're condemning all the population of Australia just because they are mostly descendants of convicts? And what ridiculous things they'd call crimes!"

"You actually think we would ever wanna join you?" Paige frowned.

"Were you that far from choosing the side you're on when you became a witch?" Cole reminded her.

"And what's your business here, Cole?" Phoebe turned the question he had previously asked them.

"My husband will be on my side, as I am on his," Unu spat, "that's the way it's supposed to be till death do us apart?" She said mockingly, then gave a hand to Cole, letting him shimmer them out.

Phoebe and Paige came to stand round Leo. There were many questions they wanted answers for, especially what and if he'd know about Cole before.

Leo looked pleadingly to Piper, hoping she could find a way to make her sisters understand. But Piper was just staring at the place the demon family'd been a moment ago. She had just killed their nanny. Who was more evil, indeed and what if Unu was right about everything? She wanted peace, for the sake of Wyatt, the children, demonic or otherwise. If this peace, treaty, or whatever could be obtained, it would be through Unu and Cole. Only thing was, how was she going to convince her one track mind sisters? Blindness was worse than evil and on that count, she should just give up. And how is it again she's feeling guilty for vanquishing demons? That's just not right! How could she think of agreeing with them for even a second?"

The End.


End file.
